custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Scorpion665
MichaelCrichtonfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) It is my regret to inform you that Michael Crichton has died of cancer. I am sad. 23:35, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Order of Infinity Sure, you can join. I'll add you to the "members" section. If you want to post any stories or MOCs, go ahead and do that too. will you willl you vote for me to be leader in the BPP Infobox Color I figure you know how to put color on infoboxes, after seeing a few of your pages. I'm new here I'm not sure how. Can you help me? Yes, but when I make them, they turn out gray. Kayos94 21:38, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Okay, thanks! Kayos94 21:44, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Sounds good, but I'll use it for the secondary island, where the Makuta reside. My first story will be created soon, too. Kayos94 22:08, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Sure Sure thing. Demon Contest entry. Just put entry(s) in the ENTRIES section. And MY demons can be 2 things 1.Fallen angels (the angels will be explained in Demons In Hell chronicles and I'll have a Angel Contest after both of my contests are over.) 2.A evil being who has ended up in the hell demension when he/she dies.--Toa manoc 22:29, December 17, 2009 (UTC) sure Oops I read wrong. Oops I read your message wrong.Just type in Demon Contest or type in contest and look in the 'D' section.--Toa manoc 01:05, December 18, 2009 (UTC) sure Its easy. All you have to do is make a club page, just like a normal article, then add anything you want on it. Make sure your club has a goal, then start inviting people. Good luck. All user-related templates (i.e., sigs) and articles (i.e., club pages) must be moved to "User:Username/Original page name". The reason for this is that this is an encyclopedia, and you don't see sandboxes on encyclopedias. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User blog:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Club Can I join? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User blog:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Club I'll join! ToaKayos 00:34, December 21, 2009 (UTC) easy This is the slightly easy part. Just type in the title of the template like this template:name. If you want a base for it just type in the search engine template:OOTS Leader. enter Plus, can i enter your club. ??? Why are you nominating your pages for deletion? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User blog:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Order of Honor Sure. I'll join the Order of Honor! Easy You do it the same way as with the leader template. OoH You should make a template for that, you know. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Create an article starting with "Template:Templatename." (No space after the colon.) [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Thanks Thanks for adding the Order of Honor title on my page!! Hello I was wondering if I coulb be a member of the Order of Honor... Greetings from --SubAqua 20:29, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Please join My BIONICLE Forums.[[User:Andrew1219|''N]].[[User talk:Andrew1219|Tropy]] Thank you very much! --SubAqua 17:21, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Um... Um I don't know if you read the "Demon Contest entry" thing but the demons in my contest are supposed to be of my demon species so (if I get more entries) he won't win. sorry:( THE DEMONS ARE COMING FOR YOU! Order of Honor Can I join? Can I make an invite template? And can I be vice- leader? Okay then, I already have some friends on the wiki, and I'm going to ask if they would join. I would also add you to my friends list. I made the invite template, although it's truly a template that is used when I invite them, I am now proceeding to invite some members. P.S. if you make a contest, and if it's for The Order of Honor then categorize them with the category: The Order Of honor. I will add a new section to the pages of the MOCs you entered for the FuSoTech World Survival called appearances. The FuSoTech World Survival deadline is when we reach around 80 characters. P.S. can I make: a Main page, a poll and a contest for the Order Of Honor? Then I will now proceed into doing my job: creating those pages. The FuSoTech World Survival is a story, like Survival of the Fittest, only that the FuSoTech World Survival can be seen as a comedy version of it. may i.... May i join the order of honor? P.S. good work with the techniques. From Creator613 FuSoTech World Survival I can't actually plan how much winners there will be, but I have the story actually planned, but I don't have a plan for the wimmers yet. Re:Pic Problem Well, I don't know what to do about the error message, but I will tell you this: sometimes images just fail to show up on Wikia. If you refresh the page, they come back sometimes — it's only temporary, don't worry. RE: TLO Sure. Shadow7830 23:10, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ? Please, explain to me the rules on this contest and I probably would enter. Contest I regret to inform you that I cannot find your contest entry.Please put it on the contest page again.I am sorry for the inconviniece.Jared 22:39, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Jareroden97 Here is a link to the page:User:Jareroden97/M.O.C. Contest Re: Don't worry about the page layout,I will fix it.Jared 23:12, February 5, 2010 (UTC)Jareroden97 Thanks Thanks for reentering!Jared 00:13, February 6, 2010 (UTC)Jareroden97 RE: Fekka I'm sorry but I think you have the wrong person. I checked out the said page and I had edited it before, but the page is Bionicledude's. From your message I assume you also left him a message. --[[User:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii|'Toa']] Kuhrii [[The Archlord's Troop|'Avohkii']] bounce! [[User:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii/Poll|'I want''' your input.]] [[User:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii/Building Contest|'build!!!!!!']] 19:51, February 7, 2010 (UTC) RE:Main Page I know, but I chose that as a tribute to you, because you are our leader! And we have voting, and a contest. Re: Sure you can correct the spelling mistakes!Jareroden97 19:16, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks!Jareroden97 03:02, March 3, 2010 (UTC) THANKS!! THANKS FOR MAKING ME ONE OF THE NOMINEES FOR MEMBER SPOTLIGHT!!!!!' Re: Well,it was definitely cool. Long time no see. Long time no see, And Still, great stroyline and models for Iruka and Ghost. -Creator613 OoH Can I Join the Order of Honor? Re: Thanks! Re:TIL Hi,Scorpion665,since The Ignika League's current deputy leader,Kohltreck94,is currently inactive,you are invited to be the deputy leader.Please comply...or,FACE ETERNAL SHAME(AGAIN)!'Jareroden97' Re: Well,if ,in some horrific way,I die you get to be the leader.Also,you can tell me if you find someone worth recruiting.So there isn't that much responsability.'Jareroden97' Re: Yeah.Prepair to be Terminated! Obey Teridax Makuta Teridax has taken over this Wiki!OBEY HIM OR DIE! May I Join Can I join your club To prove I help the wiki, Look at Kinas page. I fixed the template Teridaxtheultimate 16:03, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Thak You Teridaxtheultimate 21:36, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Is this a bad April Fools' joke, or are you really leaving? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] '''EDIT:' Ah, yes it is. Never mind. You got me! I saw on your page where you were going to leave the wiki,and I thought OMG!!!,but then I saw that it was your April Fools prank. BTW,you actually had me fooled for a moment.LOL The Witch King Forever Hello Xander KeyZ has returned to the wiki! Welcome him back on his talk page. Toa Fairon At some point in the future, may I use the element of Soul? [[User:Ihu|'''Ihu]] [[User Talk:Ihu|'Rules!!!']] 14:54, April 11, 2010 (UTC) The Eternal War Contest The Eternal War contest has begun! Enter your MOCs today! Oh, they don't have to be good characters, the only requirement is that they are canister or matoran sized And I even removed that rule, so it's less restrictive and works more like FuSoTech world survival, except it's all one vs one. And you can enter way more than two, as I'm hoping for at least 30 entries. Any MOC can enter now, with no restrictions save that it has to be your own MOC, not someone else's PS. Iruka is awesome. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] Invite... [[User:Mazii0y5|'Mazii']][[User talk:Mazii0y5|'0y5']] (TheClub) Reply? I would like a reply saying you accept. And you should've added yourself to the template too... I'll do it now though. [[User:Mazii0y5|'Mazii']][[User talk:Mazii0y5|'0y5']] (TheClub) Re:Eternal Game Sure! Re: Well,mabye he could appear in some of the Reign of Shadows chapters. Well, we're supposed to link to as many pages as possible, even if they're redlinks. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 01:39, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Contest hi can i join the order of honour Hello Can I join your club please? 07:50, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Contest Please enter Toa 95's first contest! Jareroden97 22:48, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Hello Could I please use File:Dark robe.jpg on one of my pages? Re: Do you mean the Glory Wars? If so I've already got an allience with Varkanax... Jareroden97 03:06, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Yes to both. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 13:51, June 23, 2010 (UTC) ??? Is it bad to put Kigikenhakkyou in Bad Kill'n? Collector1 Thumb.. I noticed that you have a "thumb" around nearly all of your images that are in infoboxes. This annoys the hell out of me. In case you haven't noticed. :D I have changed some of your pages that have that. Just telling you so i don't go insane and you don't think I'm being a n00b. 06:40, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Thats okay then. I was going to invite you join TDC, but you're already a member. 06:47, June 28, 2010 (UTC) I have a shocking memory at the best of times. Check out my latest blog! And read these stories. When you have the time. 06:53, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Steam What's yer steam name? Cuz I know you got TF2, L4D, L4D2 and HL2. Toa Fairon Brutal Nightmare '''I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war.